Coeurs brisés
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x06 7x07] : UA. Regina vient tout juste de se souvenir, et marche dans la ville de Seattle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Robyn, sa nièce. Et elles parlent ensemble de choses en rapport avec la malédiction. Version de l'histoire où Robyn est déjà là, et se souvient. Emma est là également, mais elle a oublié. Established SwanQueen & Established Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer.)


Cœurs brisés.

[7x06 + 7x07] : UA. Regina vient tout juste de se souvenir, et marche dans la ville de Seattle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Robyn, sa nièce. Et elles parlent ensemble de choses en rapport avec la malédiction. Version de l'histoire où Robyn est déjà là, et se souvient. Emma est là également, mais elle a oublié. Established SwanQueen & Established Alice/Robyn (Curious Archer.)

La vie peut parfois être ironique.

C'était cela que Regina pensait alors que, pendant la nuit, elle marchait, après sa discussion avec Henry.

Elle lui avait mentit, et elle s'en sentait profondément désolée.

C'est la même histoire, et c'est en train d'arriver, à nouveau.

Elle est sur le point de le briser.

Parce qu'elle ne peut pas laisser cela arriver, elle ne peut pas laisser la malédiction être brisée.

Elle n'a pas d'autre choix, et à nouveau, elle va agir comme la méchante.

Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

Et alors, elle pensa à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

 _Qui_ elle avait perdu.

Emma.

Cassandra ici, et à nouveau, tout est ironique.

Elles sont supposées se détester ici, même si Lucy a en quelque sorte arrangé ça, et si elle n'avait pas à empêcher la malédiction d'être brisée, elle remercierait sa petite-fille.

Parce qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la réunir avec l'amour de sa vie.

Et elle l'a fait, presque.

Mais vous savez quoi ?

C'est inutile.

Parce qu'elle sait la vérité, et ça la blesse de savoir qu'elle ne peut rien faire, rien _changer_.

Et elle déteste Ivy pour ça.

Elle la déteste, parce qu'elle est sur le point de la faire redevenir la méchante Reine, une nouvelle fois.

Et c'est de sa faute à elle, parce qu'elle s'est vue dans cette pauvre femme qui était prisonnière de sa mère, et parce qu'elle a essayé de la sauver.

Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

Et ça n'a pas marché.

Elle est toute seule désormais, parce que Lucy n'est qu'une enfant, et si elle lui dit qu'elle sait tout mais que la malédiction ne peut pas être brisée, elle ne comprendra pas.

(Et elle ne peut pas lui dit la vérité, oh non, elle ne peut juste pas le faire.)

Pendant un moment, elle se demande si Rumplestiltskin se souvient ou non.

Si, quand il lui a donné ce qu'elle lui a demandé, il savait déjà qu' _elle_ était Regina Mills.

Il faut qu'elle le lui demande.

Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, elle ne peut que penser à toutes ces choses qu'elle avait et qu'elle a perdu.

Et ça la tue.

 _§§§§_

Elle ne sait pas où aller, et elle n'a absolument aucun but, maintenant.

Elle veut juste hurler et crier, parce que cette situation est injuste.

Elle veut pleurer, aussi, et son cœur est en train de se briser, et elle comprend un peu désormais ce que Jefferson vivait quand il était à Storybrooke, se souvenant, mais étant loin de sa fille.

Pour elle, c'est la même chose, mais en pire, puisqu'elle ne peut rien faire, et que son fils est là, juste à coté d'elle, mais il ne la connaît pas.

« On dirait que quelqu'un vient tout juste de se réveiller ! »

Regina se retourna et regarda la personne lui parlant, et elle se figea, surprise.

« Robyn ? »

La jeune femme la regarda, et lui sourit, un triste sourire, presque désespéré.

« Bonjour Regina. »

 _§§§§_

Elles se trouvaient sur un des toits de Seattle, où Robyn allait quand elle avait besoin de temps pour elle.

« Cette situation est terrible, murmura Regina.

\- Effectivement, répondit Robyn. Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point.

\- Robyn… est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle à sa nièce, alors que celle-ci ne la regardait pas.

Elle se retourna, et Regina vit ses larmes.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Nous sommes tous piégés dans cette fichue ville, parce que quelqu'un voulait se venger, et je suis séparée de celle que j'aime. Je ne vais pas bien Regina, certainement pas.

\- Robyn, je suis désolée d'avoir rendue Javotte ainsi, je…

\- Ne le sois pas, okay ? Tu peux être désolée pour ce que tu as fait toi-même, la première malédiction, les gens que tu as blessés et toutes ces choses. Javotte a fait ses propres choix, tu… tu lui as juste montré comment faire.

\- Il s'agit de mon erreur, tu n'as pas à me dire que je ne suis pas celle qui a mal agit.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait, d'accord ? C'est juste… quelque chose que nous n'avons pas réussi à faire. Nous n'avons pas réussi à la stopper, pas seulement toi, mais moi, Hook, toi et Emma, et Henry. Et Ella également.

\- Que sommes-nous supposée faire maintenant ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester ainsi, nous ne… nous ne _pouvons_ _pas_.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire exactement Regina ?

\- Je ne sais pas, seulement… quelque chose. Je refuse de laisser cette malédiction ici. »

Robyn eut un triste rire.

« Mais nous devons le faire… et c'est ça le pire. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix, nous devons… nous devons séparer Henry de Jacinda, parce que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser se souvenir. Tout sera détruit vers la fin, et tu sais ce qui est le pire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La chose la plus triste, est que, ils s'aiment, et que nous ne pouvons pas laisser les habitants de Hyperion Height retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment et ont perdu. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Henry être réuni avec Ella, tu ne peux pas te laisser revenir avec Emma, et… et je ne peux pas me laisser être avec Alice. Et je ne peux pas la laisser être avec son père, murmura-t-elle avec douleur. »

Elle pleurait, à nouveau, prise par tout ça, prise par sa responsabilité vis-à-vis de la malédiction, et aussi l'obligation qu'elle avait de ne pas la stopper.

« Et alors, ensuite, hé bien… Dit Robyn, il n'y aura plus que des vies et des cœurs brisés... »

Lentement, Regina s'approcha d'elle, et la serra dans ses bras, essayant de l'aider à se calmer, et, petit à petit, les sanglots de Robyn devinrent moins violents.

« Shh, lui dit Regina, je suis là, d'accord ? Les choses iront bien.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas le cas, répondit Robyn, pleurant toujours, mais plus calmement. Parce que ce n'est comme cela a pu être avant. Les autres fois, ce n'était pas plus simple, mais plus clair. Parce que nous savions ce que nous avions à faire, à savoir, stopper Javotte et Lady Tremaine. Mais maintenant… tout a changé.

\- Nous trouverons un moyen, lui dit sa tante. C'est ce que nous faisons, toujours. Même quand la situation peut sembler désespérée.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Mais maintenant, tout est brouillé ! Parce que nous devons faire quelque chose que nous ne voulons pas faire ! Nous sommes obligés de détruire la fin heureuse de Henry et de Jacinda. Nous devons les séparer, ou, comme tu le sais, des choses terribles arriveront.

\- Je sais Robyn, _je sais_. Mais tu dois te souvenir de qui nous sommes, d'accord ? Nous trouverons un moyen de résoudre tout ça, je te le promets. »

Robyn lui offrit un petit sourire, ne pleurant plus.

« Je veux te croire Regina, mais… je ne sais pas si je le peux.

\- Nous y arriverons Robyn… et tu seras réunies avec Alice. »

Robyn essaya de sourire à sa tante avec confiance.

« Et toi aussi, tu le seras avec Emma. »

Regina lui sourit.

« J'en suis sure. »


End file.
